1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and particularly to a multifunctional portable pneumatic exercise device for exercising a wide variety of muscle groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of resistance-based exercise devices are used for both athletic training and for muscular exercise. Non-weight-based devices are considered preferable for particular types of exercise because they are generally portable and may be applied to a multiplicity of exercises and muscle groups. Such devices often utilize elastic elements or fluid pressure as a form of resistance.
Fluid pressure exercise devices are known in the art and typically include a container for holding the fluid and a plunger, or plungers, to be pushed or pulled through the fluid. Given the stress and strain placed upon the plungers, these systems are susceptible to leakage of the fluid, which renders them practically useless.
Similar systems utilizing telescopic tubes are known in the art, wherein collapse of the telescopic tube provides the resistance required for exercise. Such systems, however, are generally only adapted to one particular body part and are not multifunctional. Further, such systems typically do not provide the user with much control over the fluid pressure, which translates to a lack of control over the resistance. In addition, such systems can be difficult to use, as they tend not to be secured to the user's body while in use. Thus, a multifunctional portable pneumatic exercise device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.